criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Place of Unheard Voices
Place of Unheard Voices is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eighty-sixth case of the game. It is the thirty-second case of Berrini and the second case in Shadow Corner. Plot Luke and the player arrived at Crestwall Asylum to find out more about the legend that roamed Shadow Corner when they were informed by asylum doctor Arthur Gullets about the discovery of a body. Inside the laboratory, Luke and the player found the body of Arthur's colleague and fellow asylum doctor Bradley Innocent, with strange multicolored crystals piercing his eyes. Beatriz then confirmed that the energy crystals were used to puncture the victim's eyes, causing blood to bleed on his brain and killing him. They then suspected Arthur, along with patient Lura Seahigh and outcast Romeo Left. They then learned from Arthur that the victim had gone for walks with his patients in the asylum yard. They then searched the asylum yard and found clues to suspect asylum guard Shellie Gear as well famous singer Bobby Kevin who was visiting his ailing mother. They then learned from Nikolai that he had done some digging and that he discovered that the victim did experiments on several patients, who subsquently later died. After they found remains of the victim's experiment victims, including a relative of Shellie's, they collected enough clues to arrest Romeo Left for the homicide. Much to Luke's surprise, Romeo just confessed to the murder right away. He then revealed that Dr. Innocent was once a doctor at the Dormastain Wing in Gottingham Orphan's Dormitory and that he had experimented on Romeo as a young child. After he escaped, Romeo didn't realize what the test did to him until he became very rageful and stronger and taller then most of the kids in his year. Romeo then was found by the doctor again years later in Berrini, who did more tests on him which made him into a werewolf. Romeo then was left in the Shadow Corner woods where Bradley came back to do more tests on him. One day, Romeo decided to take action while he was in his tester's laboratory by stabbing the doctor in the eyes with the crystals. Romeo then happily admitted that he felt free to live free without Dr Innocent coming back to haunt his life. He then begged for help from the police to help him cope with himself before he harmed innocent people. This left the detectives in a dilemma as they went to see Judge Marrakchi. After they consulted Yasmine's assistance, Yasmine told them to search for the victim's notes to help Romeo cure himself of his peculiarity. They then went to the victim's office while Mei and Edward examined Romeo's strange transformation. There they found the victim's notes on the tests he did on Romeo, which they sent to Edward and Mei to analyze. Later, they consulted the help of Arthur Gullets, who provided them with the appropiate materials to cure Romeo. After Romeo was cured, Judge Marrakchi gave Romeo 12 years in prison. Soon after, they were visited by Shadow Corner mayor Jakob Left, who was cross about the sentence Romeo was given saying that he was a victim of consquences and that his beloved nephew should be free. After Jakob left, Mei told the detectives that Bradley had written tests about other subjects, making Luke wonder if the killer was one of the test subjects. Meanwhile Lura wanted to see Astrid and the player as she told them that she was visited by "the legend". When Astrid asked Lura what she meant, Lura explained that there was a legend that reigned the district rumored to be a monster killing those who spoke too much or crossed them. When they found Lura's drawings in the asylum yard, Raj said that the legend consisted of a black wolf with blood-red eyes, which sounded just like Bella's descriptions in the previous case. Worried about the discoveries of the so-called legend, Chief Crosby said that they would look more into this legend and possible serial killer. Summary Victim *'Bradley Innocent' (found with energy crystals in his eyes) Murder Weapon *'Energy Crystals' Killer *'Romeo Left' Suspects Profile *The killer drinks Blast-Off Brew. *The killer plays chess. Appearance *The killer has red hair. *The killer wears an ID badge. Profile *The killer drinks Blast-Off Brew. *The killer plays chess. *The killer is left handed. Appearance *The killer wears an ID badge. Profile *The killer drinks Blast-Off Brew. *The killer plays chess. *The killer is left handed. Appearance *The killer has red hair. *The killer wears an ID badge. Profile *The killer drinks Blast-Off Brew. *The killer plays chess. *The killer is left handed. Appearance *The killer has red hair. Profile *The killer drinks Blast-Off Brew. *The killer plays chess. *The killer is left handed. Appearance *The killer wears an ID badge. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Blast-Off Brew. *The killer plays chess. *The killer is left handed. *The killer has red hair. *The killer wears an ID badge. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Asylum Laboratory. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Key, Box of Equipment; New Suspect: Arthur Gullets) *Talk to Arthur Gullets about the murder. *Examine Faded Key. (Result: Doctor's Key; New Crime Scene: Doctor's Office) *Investigate Doctor's Office. (Clues: Locked Files, Faded Vial) *Examine Faded Vial. (Result: Medication Owner; New Suspect: Lura Seahigh) *Ask Lura about how she knew the victim. *Examine Locked Files. (Result: Torn Files) *Examine Torn Files. (Result: Patient's File; New Suspect: Romeo Left) *Talk to Romeo about the murder of his doctor. *Examine Box of Equipment. (Result: Victim's Mug) *Analyze Victim's Mug. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays chess) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Energy Crystals; Attribute: The killer drinks Blast-Off Brew) *Go on to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Asylum Yard. (Clues: Gun Holster, Jacket, Broken Glass) *Examine Gun Holster. (Result: SHELLIE G; New Suspect: Shellie Gear) *Talk to Shellie about the doctor's murder. (Attribute: Shellie drinks Blast-Off Brews and plays chess) *Examine Jacket. (Result: Folded Poster; New Suspect: Bobby Kevin) *Interrogate Bobby Kevin about his singing at the asylum. (Attribute: Bobby drinks Blast-Off Brews) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Crystal Jar) *Analyze Crystal Jar. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is left-handed; New Crime Scene: Lab Chair) *Investigate Lab Chair. (Clues: Trash Can, Broken Pieces) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Angry Message) *Ask Arthur about his message on the photo. (Attribute: Arthur drinks Blast-Off Brews and plays chess) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Medicine Bottle) *Analyze Medical Bottle. (12:00:00) *Confront Lura Seahigh about the high dosage of drugs. (Attribute: Lura is left-handed, drinks Blast-Off Brews and plays chess) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Yard Garden. (Clues: Bones, Dirty Drawing, Old Photo) *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Bobby Kevin Identified) *Ask Bobby why he didn't say the victim was his brother. (Attribute: Bobby plays chess and is left-handed) *Examine Dirty Drawing. (Result: Brown Chunks) *Examine Brown Chunks. (Result: Beef Stew) *Ask Romeo about his drawing of the victim. (Attribute: Romeo is left-handed, drinks Blast-Off Brews and plays chess) *Analyze Bones. (09:00:00) *Ask Shellie Gear if she knew the victim was experimenting. (Attribute: Shellie is left-handed) *Investigate Doctor's Desk. (Clues: Box, Strange Glove) *Examine Box. (Result: Metallic Piece) *Analyze Metallic Piece. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an ID badge) *Examine Strange Glove. (Result: Purple Flakes) *Analyze Purple Flakes. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has red hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Cries from the Shadows (2/6). (No stars) The Cries from the Shadows (2/6) *Get Romeo Left to Edward and Mei for examination. *Investigate Doctor's Office. (Clue: Chest of Papers) *Examine Chest of Papers. (Result: Doctor's Notes) *Analyze Doctor Innocent's Notes. (06:00:00) *Ask Arthur if he can help with Romeo's condition. (Reward: Ghostly Hair) *Investigate Asylum Laboratory. (Clue: Vial Case) *Examine Vial Case. (Result: Vial Samples) *Analyze Vial Samples. (06:00:00) *Take Romeo to his trial with Judge Marrakchi. *See what Mayor Left wants to talk about. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Lura Seahigh about what she wants. *Investigate Asylum Yard. (Clue: Shredded Drawings) *Examine Shredded Drawings. (Result: Faded Drawings) *Examine Faded Drawings. (Result: Wolf Drawings) *Analyze Wolf Drawings. (03:00:00) *Thank Lura for her commentary on the legend. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Shadow Corner